Love is Fragile
by Mattimeo Prower
Summary: Sonic realizes he has feelings for Amy, but some of her actions lead him to push them away. Pairings: SonicXAmy TailsXCream KnucklesXRouge
1. No More

Hey yalls. This is my first story on , and I decided to make it because of a dream I had. Anyway, if you would like to see my other stories, go to and look at my sig. to see a link. Anyway, back to the story. I just want to say, this is rated pg-13 because I want to be safe. I don't know if it will go beyond that. The only pairs mentioned in this story are SonicXAmy, TailsXCream, and KnucklesXRouge. I will not be taking any fan characters. Um.... since I have nothing more to say, I'll just start.

Disclaimer: All Sonic characters/ Sonic-related stuff belong to Sega

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"No more"

Once again, Sonic found himself running away from an annoying pink hedgehog named Amy. No matter how long he ran, no matter how fast he ran, Amy still pursued. Damn! For an annoying pink hedgehog, she sure was persistent! Of course, when she settled down, she was alright. Sonic had no idea how she could change personalities so quickly. One moment, she was charging at him, and the next, she was blowing hay out of his ear! Must be that stupid teenage brain, stupid hormones. Sonic ran for a while. And another while. Amy still chased him. Sonic started to slow down, enough so that Amy could match his pace. His mind was torn between what he felt. He realized that there were many parts of Amy that he liked, but none of them showed very often. The decision Sonic's mind was virtually car wrecked on would not, and could not, be one by pure instinct. Sonic had to make a willed choice. He made it in half a second after realizing what he was trying to decide. Now the tough part came. Executing it. Sonic took a large breath, screeched to a halt, and turned around.

"Amy, I..." Sonic had barely got through the first word when he was knocked off his feet by a flying bear hug, Amy's specialty.

"Sonic!"

"That's IT" Sonic threw Amy off of him and jumped up.

"Do you have any idea what I was about to do?!?" Amy stood in deep confusion. "Well, I'll tell you what! I was about to do the toughest thing in my life, including defeating Eggman and all of his machines! Do you know what that was, Amy? Answer me!" Amy's head shook a tearful no.

"I was about to ask you out if you stopped chasing me, but you just had to bearhug me to death at every little whim of a chance! Well guess what Amy. That was probably the stupidest move of your life."

Amy stood awestruck as a sonic boom swept over her and Sonic disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic slammed the door of his house and jumped down onto a couch. Unfortunately, he didn't see the sleeping kitsune already on it.

"OW! Sonic! Watch where you're pouncing!" Sonic got off him, but not without a verbal assault.

"Yeah, go bang some guy!" Sonic stomped away and slammed the door to his room like an emotionally unstable child.

Tails rubbed his head and yelled out, "I'm not gay!"

"My ass!" Sonic refused to respond to any more attempts at communication, so Tails eventually went to bed.

"Damn her damn her damnherdamnherdamnher!" Sonic swore into his pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy walked home to her own apartment in a daze. Sonic's words and tone confused her. They had never before been used on her. She was both thrilled and shattered at the same time. Amy bumped into the elevator door and pressed six. She got out and walked to her door. She took out her keys and mindlessly shuffled through them, not even trying to find the right one.

"Let me get it, Amy." A soft voice emanated from behind Amy. A key appeared in the lock and turned. Amy walked in and slumped on the couch with her mouth slightly open. Cream sat down next to her.

"So... want to tell me about it?"

Amy slowly became aware of Cream's words, as if they hung in space for Amy to read at her leisure.

"Sonic..."

"Go on."

"Admitted to liking me..."

"That's wonderful!" Cream's face fell when she realized the expression on Amy's face was one of sad shock, not of happy shock, "but, that's not all... is it."

"No. I hugged him. He threw me off and yelled in my face that he was about to ask me out, but I ruined it by hugging him 'at every little whim of a chance'. He said it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Oh, Amy!" Cream hugged Amy as if Amy were her big sister. "I'm so sorry!"

"I know Cream."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic woke up and reached over to his bedside table to turn off an alarm that was not even set, or going off, for that matter. Sonic had bought it just in case he ever tried to go to college. He had never used it. Sonic used the sun to tell the time. However, nature has many other ways of waking a person up. Whether it be hunger, bladder, hangover, or plain old 'I'm not tired any more'. None of these applied to Sonic. He was woken up by a dream, and what felt like a sharp pain in a jagged line across his legs. He quickly reached down and felt the area in question, but found nothing. He soon took to searching the other area of question, his dream. He was in a dark place, staring at a flickering rectangle. What he remembered most vividly where his emotions. He felt loss and despair and.... a third emotion. One Sonic had not had much experience in before- love. It was love he was feeling. A deep love. A love for someone, not just sexual, but a true understanding and....he didn't know. It was love. Sonic sat up in bed, and was struck by an image just remembered. A person in shadows.... Female. Sonic felt a strange fluttering feeling in his heart. He knew this person. The image faded from his mind. As did the rest of his worries. Sonic had finally caught whiff of breakfast. Despite being young, Tails was an amazing cook.

"Mmmm.....Skillet!" Sonic rushed downstairs in his usually cheery self.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream woke up. She had also had a dream, as was expected. This dream was a little bit more pleasurable. She was dreaming of him again. Tails. Her close friend. Cream was just entering her teenage years, and those hormones were working like crazy. All just to squeeze a couple babies out of her. Cream shook her head. She was only thirteen! Enough time to think of that later. What she did need to think about was seventeen year old Amy. The love of her life had just refused her. Her own feelings could wait. Cream's nightgown rustled slightly as she got out of bed and tiptoed out of her room. She knocked on Amy's door.

"Come in." A slightly hoarse voice came from within the room. Cream pushed open the door.

"Hey, Amy. All you alright?" Amy lifted her head from her pillow and showed Cream her puffy, red eyes.

"What do you think?" Amy chuckled and sobbed at the same time.

"Amy, I'm sorry if I sound a little heartless, but crying about it is not going to help. If you want Sonic to like you, you need to show him how mature you are, not how long you can mope and whine about it." Amy sat up and wiped an arm across her eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is perfectly normal"

"For someone in her period."

"Maybe, yes. But hey, you may be in one right now!"

"And this is supposed to cheer me up how…?"

"Let's just go get some breakfast." Cream and Amy got dressed and got in Amy's car. They drove to a local restaurant. After breakfast, they started to drive home. Cream was listening to some of her favorite music, and didn't notice Amy going off course, up to the point that they arrived at Tails's house. She quickly caught on to what Amy was doing.

"Amy, no! You don't know how Sonic will respond!"

"Cream, stay in the car." Amy walked up to the door and knocked. A silhouette appeared in the doorway and was quickly thrust outside. Tails stumbled a little and turned around, only to have the door slammed in his face. He quickly spotted Cream and joined her in the rear seat of the car.

"Hey Cream."

"Hey Tails."

"Do you know what's going to happen?"

"We'll soon find out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd say that was a fairly successful and long first chapter. Please review. I will continue this story anyway, so don't worry. But, I am a newbie at this, so I ask for a little help on story etiquette.

Edit: I figured out how to do the line breaks correctly. Now I just need to figure out the other stuff….


	2. That's Just Gross

I'd just like to thank everybody who reviewed my first chapter.

CyberWarriorRose- Thanks. I appreciate that you put me on authors alert.

Bomber the Scoto Fox- I decided to put this one up where everybody could see it. I've been planning this for a couple weeks now, and I was finally able to do it. I've been thinking of putting up Viral Destiny, with your consent, of course.

Topazz-da-hedgehog- Yes, but would you be happy if you were about to do something really hard and then got ruined by a huge hug? Thanks for your opinion, though.

Tailsy101-Well, I'm not a newbie at writing, just at posting on this website. Thanks anyway.

Spike the Hedgechidna- You'll have to read this chapter to see. I don't want to give anything away, but be warned. This chapter may surprise you.

Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

Chapter 2

"That's just gross."

Amy approached the couch Sonic was sitting on. She looked down at his sleeping figure, and a malicious grin appeared on her face. Walking into the kitchen, she filled up a glass with water. She set it down on the coffee table next to Sonic. Amy carefully put his hand into the glass and sat down to wait.

"This should teach him…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails and Cream sat in the car, their patience wearing thin. Tails let out a sigh.

"Cream, this is really boring. Should we check up on them?" Tails asked.

"Do you have any idea what Amy would do to us if we walked in on her personal business?"

"No,"

"Well there's your answer."

"But what else do we have to do?"

"Don't worry. I have a couple emergency 'rations' stored in here." Cream took a couple handheld systems out of the seat pocket in front of her and gave one to Tails.

"Mario?"

"My pleasure!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour after Amy had set up her revenge, she was starting to get a little tired. Her head started to droop when she finally saw it. A wet spot appeared on Sonic's lower body.

"About time," Amy muttered. When it had stopped swelling, Amy got up and stood over Sonic. With a small shake from Amy, Sonic finally woke up.

"AH! Help me! I'm drowning!" Sonic's eyes focused on Amy's head.

"Amy? What are you doing here? And why am I all wet?" Amy just pointed to the glass of water Sonic's hand was still basking in.

"Oh, no. You didn't."

"I did."

"Amy that is the oldest, sickest, and most vile trick anybody had ever come up with! I'm going to take a shower. YOU stay right here." Sonic stomped off, small yellow drips leaving a trail behind him. Unfortunately, the smell of Sonic's waste reached Amy's nose. The smile was wiped off of her face before she could say 'disgusting!'.

"Oh… my… god. What has Sonic been putting in his bloodstream?!" Amy covered her nose with one hand while the other batted at the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got you!"

"You never even got near me."

"I wasn't talking to you, Cream. I was talking to this stupid Goomba. It kept on walking into me."

"Okay…. Maybe we should play something else."

"What do you have?"

"Um… only a Sonic game."

"You have a Sonic game? We know the real guy!" Tails took the cartridge and put it in his own system. He turned it on and looked at it.

"Hmm. A chao game. Not bad." Tails started playing in the Chao garden.

"Wow, this guy's awesome! What's his name?"

"Destiny. It's my friend's chao.

"This garden's pretty spacious. Are there any other gardens?"

"I've only unlocked the Hero Garden."

"Let's see it then." Tails moved himself out of the garden and up the stairs to the hero garden. He entered it.

"Wow, now this is a garden I wouldn't mind raising chao in! Is there a real one like this?"

"Yes. It's in the sky."

"Let's go then!" Cream bit her bottom lip and then opened the door. Tails followed her out.

"We can fly there quickest." Tails spun his tails and rose into the air after Cream. After a while of flying, a floating piece of land came into the view.

"I used to think Angel Island was the only floating island." Cream mentioned.

"It is." Tails said. "This isn't over water."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes after Amy heard the shower stop, Sonic walked out with a rag and cleaned up any remaining waste, much to Amy's relief.

"Hello, Amy. I'd like to know what you are doing in my house using old Boy Scout tricks for revenge."

"That's not all I came here for." Amy said.

"Oh, really? What else did you come here for?"

Amy smiled. Then, before Sonic could react, she slapped him on the cheek and kissed him where she had slapped him.

"See ya." Amy turned around, but a hand stopped her retreat. Amy grimaced and slowly faced Sonic. However, she was not met by angry eyes.

"Amy, I probably deserved that. I've been a jerk to you lately. I'm sorry." Sonic said.

Amy quelled an urge to hug him. "Sonic…I can't believe you said that."

"Well, a lot went unsaid also."

"Like the fact that I was a jerk to you also?"

"Yeah, that too." Amy giggled.

"Why don't we agree to stop being jerks to one another?" Amy asked.

"You stop chasing me and I stop running away from you?" Sonic appeared as if in deep thought, while his mind was practically jumping in joy at the thought. "I think it's a great idea."

They both shook on it. However, the door opening interrupted them. Knuckles entered and looked at them.

"Well, I thought I'd never see the day. Sonic holding hands with Amy."

Sonic quickly dropped Amy's hand and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Knuckles?"

"I'll tell you as soon as Tails gets back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails stared around in awe at the enormous Chao Garden. Over all, the garden spanned three hundred yards. Mysteriously, it let light get to the earth below it, despite its size. Cream whistled and every chao in the garden that knew her crawled or walked or flew up to them.

"How many chao do you have again?"

"About twenty six, plus or minus an egg."

Tails looked down at a chao right in front of him. He looked at its stats from a holographic projector in the ground.

"Wow, forty-six in everything, all A levels. Who is this?"

"His name is Tason."

Tails picked up the chao and started inspecting it. It was a rabbit chao. As was expected. Tails turned it around. His eyes caught on something very odd protruding from its back. This chao looked like Cream, but it had Tails' two tails!

"Cream? Why does this chao have tails that look like mine?" Cream blushed and didn't answer.

"I like it. Can I help you raise it?"

"Of course!" Tails smiled at Cream and pet the chao. It started dancing in its own little tune. Cream looked at her watch. It was almost noon.

"Tails? We should probably go home now."

"Lead the way." The two friends flew up and out of the Chao Garden, holding hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, a good chapter. A little bit more TailsXCream in that chapter, but who cares? By the end, this will span many years, and cover quite a few aspects of love and life. Please review!


	3. Not Again!

Me again. Sorry if this chapter took a while. I've been kinda busy. To answer your questions, that last chapter was very important. You'll see in a chapter or two. Anyway, on with the...um…story!

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it.

Chapter 3

"Not Again!"

Tails and Cream stepped inside the door of Tails's house. They went into the living room to play a few video games, only to find Knuckles ushering them to the couch.

"Sit here. This is going to take a while." Knuckles said.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Eggman's back."

"What??" Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream exclaimed in unison. They blinked at each other before turning their attention back on Knuckles.

"As I was saying, he's back. He's decided to improve the quality of his machines this time around instead of sending numerous pieces of shit to kill us. I've had Rouge do some spy work." Knuckles brought out a small holographic projector, courtesy of Rouge, and showed everybody a diagnostic of one of Eggman's robot's systems.

"Whoa." Tails took the projector into his hands and started fiddling with it. Numerous screens appeared to show Tails all that he wanted to know at once.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"This thing is high-tech. If it weren't only a prototype, and if it didn't have a fatal startup bug, we'd be fucked right now."

"Tails! Don't say that word!" Cream berated.

"Sorry."

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Sonic asked

"Yes, but it'll take some hard work and heavy studying on my part."

"Well then get working!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I'll help!" Cream followed Tails into his lab.

"Now what?" Asked Knuckles. Before he could react, Sonic grabbed his hand and blasted out the door. Through the wind, Knuckles could barely hear Sonic's explanation.

"I have something of my own interest I need Rouge to spy on. Where is she?"

"Still on Angel Island."

Sonic changed direction slightly. They soon arrived at a bridge leading to Angel Island. They crossed it and met up with Rouge on the other side.

"Hey Rouge."

"Well, if it isn't the Blue Blur. Is there a reason you are here?"

"I need you to keep a steady watch on Eggman. You can contact us through this radio." Sonic held out a small radio Tails had invented many years ago.

Rouge scrutinized the device and turned around.

"Humph. What's in it for me?"

"A Chaos Emerald."

Rouge's ears perked up. "What color?" she asked slowly.

"Any color. We have many."

Rouge turned around seductively. "You got yourself a spy."

Sonic grinned as Rouge put on the radio eyepiece Sonic had brought for her.

"Great. When can you start?"

"Now." Rouge spread her large wings and jumped into the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails looked at his dusty plane. If they were to defeat Eggman's new robots, Tails would need to completely renovate the Tornado.

"Want me to get something?" Cream asked

"Yeah. Go into my room. There's a large bookcase there. On the top shelf are tons of physics and mechanics books. Get them all."

Cream nodded and exited the garage. She walked up the stairs and entered Tails's room. She walked around, looking at a familiar photo of the gang. Even the Thorndykes and Eggman were in that picture. Cream's brow furrowed at the thought of the Thorndykes. However, she soon turned around and looked at Tails's bookcase. It was full of large and heavy books. Cream grabbed a bag and swept the contents of the top shelf into it. Cream walked back to Tails's lab, flapping her ears to help support the weight.

"Thanks. Place them on that table over there."

Tails pointed to a large glass-topped table with a cord attached leading to his main computer matrix.

"We can use the scanner to pick out parts that are important to building a robot."

Tails walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. Cream sat next to him. A Computer terminal appeared, and a female voice asked for a name.

"Miles."

"Password?"

"Tails."

"Voice recognition confirmed. Welcome Miles."

"Computer, scan books on optical table A. Search for airplane mechanics/physics and robot mechanics/physics. Sub search: power sources and materials. Begin."

"Searching…" Tails and Cream only had to wait three minutes before the search ended and thousands of pages appeared on the screen, all divided into sections, subsections and books. A second page appeared with the sub search's results.

"Cream, since you are going to be helping me, you need to be able to operate the computer. Computer. New user."

"Please state your name."

"Cream."

"Please state a password."

"Amy."

"Please repeat these words: table, dolphin, radio, xenophobia."

"Table. Dolphin. Radio. Xenophobia."

"Welcome Cream. How may I help you?"

"Computer. At ease." Tails commanded before turning to Cream. "Cream. What I am going to do is start from scratch. Take this radio." Tails handed Cream a radio. "I'm going to look for some materials. When I ask you for a component's materials, tell that computer that component and ask for materials. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Thank you. It would have taken a lot longer without your help." Tails turned to leave.

"Tails, wait." Tails turned back to Cream and was met by a hug. "Good luck."

Tails smiled and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy sat in the living room. After Sonic had left, she had nothing to do. She could always go shopping, but that didn't feel appropriate for the current situation. She had thought about helping Tails and Cream, but she'd probably just get in the way. After a while, Amy decided to go and help Tails and Cream anyway. She walked into Tails's workshop and sat down next to Cream at a computer terminal. After Amy explained how she felt, Cream told Amy all of the recent events, excluding the hug she gave Tails. Cream registered Amy on the computer and they sat back to wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	4. Component, Thy Name Is Life

Hey peeps. Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter, busy and all. This is the next chapter, and I hope you'll forgive me for my lapse in writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm broke. Do you really have to rub it in?

Some random person: yes

Me: shut up

"Component, thy name is life."

Tails flew over the large city called Station Square. Station Square, as industrialized as it was, was sure to hold at least several dozen Radio Shacks, where he could find components he needed or, more often, the materials to make those components. Tails landed outside of a large building with a flickering sign that read "Radioware". Tails walked inside the small front door and approached a yellowing desk with a few pens, papers, and a bell upon it. Tails pushed the palm of his hand against the bell. Normally, a ringing sound would emit and announce the ringer's presence. Tails was not one of those normal people. The bell contained a small scanner. Whenever normal people came through, it would activate a small speaker and emit a bell sound with an odd muffling, as though it were dirty. Tails, on the other hand, had governmental access. Whenever the scanner recognized his palm (or the fabric of the gloves he always wore), the floor would drop away, revealing a stairway down into a basement. The basement was not even run by the Radio Shack Company that ran the rest of the warehouse. In fact, it was nonexistent except to a selected few, which did not include any of Radio Shack's personnel. All materials, radioactive or not, were bought under a codename. Tails' inventions always needed top-secret materials, and it was a lot easier purchasing them in bulk than making them himself. A large, portly man in a sweaty T-shirt came over to Tails.

"Ahh, if it isn't the Government's favorite customer! Tails, how are ya?"

"Hey Gestapo. Listen, I'm gonna need some materials."

"Why else would you be here?"

Tails ignored him. "I'm going to need the usual load, except multiply it by twenty. Get those together while I check what else I need."

"Will do." Gestapo turned around and strode purposefully towards a group of people. "Oy, get away from that uranium! Pinocchio, get me some hydrochloric acid!"

Tails shook his head and turned on his radio.

"Cream, are you there?"

The radio buzzed a second and then connected.

"Yes, I'm here Tails."

"Cream, ask the computer to bring up the diagnostics for my new plane."

"Done."

"Now hold L."

"Convenient."

"Now type LA3 and say 'Cross'."

"Very convenient."

"Now hold R and say 'Transmit'"

"VERY convenient."

Not much later, a small circular disc opened up at the bottom of Tails' radio. It projected a holographic list into the air, the materials Tails already asked for crossed off.

"I wonder if they have einsteinium in stock…."

Sonic sat back on a grassy hill in the middle of clichéd nowhere. Sonic didn't have to work on the new machine, he didn't have to fight any of Eggman's machines. For the first time in his life, Sonic was completely, totally, mind-numbingly bored. He had tried to talk with Shadow about it, but Shadow was way too naïve. He just couldn't believe that, for once, Eggman was putting his high IQ to good use. On a bad subject, of course. In other words, he wasn't being lazy. Sonic grunted and stood up. If he didn't have anything else to do, he might as well run around the world… again. Sonic took off at the speed of sound.

Several hours later, Tails finally finished his 'shopping' and came back home to Cream, who had fallen fast asleep at the computer terminal. Amy was nowhere in sight. _She probably ran off to chase Sonic again. _Tails cringed at the thought of the bear-hugs Amy always attempted to give to Sonic. _Poor guy. I guess I'm lucky Cream doesn't do that to me._ Tails smiled at the sight of his rabbit friend curled up in her chair. Tails took out a blanket from a small drawer and placed it over her. When Cream was properly covered and comfortable, Tails began to work.

Rouge the bat was in a similar condition to Tails. She was tired, dirty, and sweaty, and she couldn't take a break from her work. She had infiltrated deep into the bowels off Eggman's base, but she was running into trouble. Eggman's new guard robots where small, floating machines that looked as if they were pincushions for gun barrels. If even one of the guard robots spotted Rouge, there would be no way for her to dodge all the bullets. Rouge estimated that she had moved a yard in the past hour, and she had almost three times as long as that to go before she could drop down into one of the bases crevices. Desperate thoughts began to penetrate Rouge's trained mind and, as hard as she tried to ignore them, they seemed sensible. _Should I take off my clothes and distract the guards with them? No! They would detect the mov- The guard robots wouldn't notice upwards…. Maybe I could jump down in front of them and dodge all their bullets! They'll have to run out of bullets sometime, right? _The odd thing about Eggman's robots that make them so dangerous is their ability to endlessly shoot bullets. They never run out of bullets. New bullets are transported in faster than the robot can use them up. Rouge, in her desperation, forgot this fact. She jumped down off her perch on the ceiling, and crashed to the floor, expecting nothing more than about a million holes in her body. After several seconds of unexpected silence, Rouge slowly opened her eyes, only to stare at one of the biggest behinds Rouge had ever seen. Dr. Eggman scratched his notoriously round stomach. He thought he had heard something, but his heavy footfalls had drowned out most of the noise. Eggman turned around, searching for the source of the noise, but found nothing. Rouge was hidden underneath the cover of Dr. Eggman's considerably large girth. Eggman turned around again and shrugged. Just in spite, he let out a large fart before resuming his walk through the bowels of his cave. Rouge got to her feet and headed after the not-so-good doctor, wafting at her nose furiously. Rouge followed Eggman closely through the bowels of his base. It seemed as if the guard robots were deactivating within a certain range of him, perhaps by some sort of signal protracted from a small machine he was carrying. Rouge always traveled light, so she had nothing to analyze the signal with. Rouge made a mental note to ask the foxboy to lend her a receiver when she got back. Eggman led Rouge through many twists and turns, designed to leave a would-be intruder lost and confused. However, Rouge's trained mind picked up a pattern in the corridors. _Left, left, right, right, left, right, left, straight, left, left, left, right, straight, right, right, down the stairs, up the stairs, down down up up up right up left down left down right _played through Rouge's mind. After about two hours of this repetition, the doctor and his unnoticed stalker walked into a large room full of machines, equipment, deactivated robots, and Eggman's signature PCMs, the floating machines he always rode in. In one corner of the underground warehouse was a large computer terminal. Eggman headed right to it, and Rouge took up a secluded position on the ceiling. Eggman started up the computer, and almost simultaneously a hum filled the room. Several documents soon came up, and Eggman maneuvered through the digital hogwash. Soon, he found what he was looking for. A single document and its attached blueprints came up on the screen, and Rouge zoomed in with her eyepiece. She read a few lines and an awed expression contorted her features. All of Rouge's training could not prepare her for this.

"Wow…." Rouge muttered. She cursed herself inwardly as she clamped her hands over her mouth. Her training had pinpointed noises as extremely dangerous, and Rouge was about to reap the consequences against Eggman's newest, and fully operational machine. A large machine in a corner was activated, and waves of chaos energy washed through the warehouse as it rose into the air.

This is becoming old. I doubt I'll write any more in this story. However, for those of you who are interested, I am starting a new story, entitled The Reality of Love. It encompasses a new level of plot and originality most other fan fictions do not have, and it represents the pinnacle of my writing career so far. If you like this story, I'll continue it, but I recommend my new story over this one.


End file.
